


【KT】山有木兮 （三十二） （完）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （三十二） （完）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

感谢阅读

 

【KT】山有木兮 （三十二） （完）

 

 

 

 

星期天堂本剛一早来到医院，双休日不用大查房，他处理完几份病历就换好衣服准备回家，刚从更衣室出来就见堂本光一坐在办公室对面的长凳上，看见自己站起来笑嘻嘻地看着自己。

 

堂本剛看见堂本光一嘴角就控制不住地翘了起来，走到堂本光一身边问说：“你怎么来了？不是说了我会回去，让你在家等我吗？”

 

堂本光一看着堂本剛一脸担心地说：“你还说呢，明明休息还跑到医院来，昨晚吃了抑制剂没什么不舒服吧？”

 

堂本剛每个月吃抑制剂多多少少都会有些因为药物影响而产生的不适，堂本剛本人却不在意地说：“没事，要是真不舒服我会去休息的。”堂本剛想了想问：“你就是因为这个跑来接我的呀？”

 

堂本光一牵起堂本剛的手说：“走吧，边走边说。”

 

堂本剛被堂本光一牵着走到了停车场，堂本剛一坐上车就皱着眉头问：“你又在车上抽烟了吧？车里都是烟味，你不是很宝贝车的吗？怎么这就不在意了？”说着堂本剛把车窗打了下来，又见堂本光一的衣领后有些褶皱，抬手抚了抚衣领继续说：“都叫你少抽点了，对身体不好不知道吗？”

 

堂本光一笑嘻嘻地看着堂本剛，然后伸过头在那张抱怨的小嘴上亲了一下说：“絮絮叨叨的剛真像我老婆，我们像不像一对夫妻？”

 

堂本剛白了堂本光一一眼，“要像也是像夫夫好吗，像什么夫妻啊。”堂本剛没好气地吐槽，话语间都是笑意。

 

堂本光一却毫不在意地说：“都一样，反正我是夫，嘿嘿嘿…”

 

堂本剛被说得脸都红了起来，娇嗔道：“你这个笨蛋，别看我，看路！”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛不好意思的模样越是想逗他，不依不饶地问说：“所以剛也觉得我们像夫夫吗？”

 

“才没有！”堂本剛毫不犹豫地回到，然后又问：“你还没说你来医院干吗呢？”

 

堂本光一看了一眼堂本剛又转过视线看着前面的路说：“你先保证不生气我再告诉你。”

 

堂本剛见堂本光一这么说马上收起笑容小心地问说：“怎么了？出什么事了？”

 

“你别紧张嘛。”堂本光一见堂本剛马上变了神色，忙解释说：“其实是小川亮他前段时间拍杂志的时候从马上摔了下来，这两天才从加护病房转到普通病房，他跟我们公司还有两个广告合约，又是同校后辈，于情于理我都该来看看是不是？”说着堂本光一偷瞄了堂本剛一眼问：“你不会生气吧？”

 

堂本剛也不回答直接问说：“伤得很严重吗？”

 

“刚送医院的时候直接送进了手术室，手脚都骨折了，可能要康复治疗，不知道会不会有后遗症。”

 

“这么严重吗？那你公司的广告怎么办？”

 

堂本光一皱了皱眉头说：“我也是有些苦恼呢，他是小岛熏家公司的模特，又是同校后辈，万一恢复不好就是一大笔违约金，不管是对小岛来说还是他本人来说似乎都不太好，但是生意就是生意，我也不能因为私人关系就随便的一笔勾销，下面还有那么多人看着呢。”

 

堂本剛静静地听着不说话，没一会两个人就到了家，堂本光一把车停在路边问：“我们一起上去还是我在车里等你？”

 

“你等我吧，我去拿了给小爱莉的礼物就下来。”堂本剛解开安全带就推门下了车。

 

没一会堂本剛就抱着个包装精致的礼品盒坐回了车上。

 

结城凛为了给女儿过生日，请来关系好的朋友同事一起庆祝，约堂本剛的时候还特地交代让他把男朋友带上，堂本剛嘴上没马上答应，考虑了两天还是跟堂本光一说了这个事。堂本光一不知道结城凛已经结婚还有了孩子，听堂本剛一说马上就答应了下来。

 

堂本光一在堂本剛的指引下开车到了一家独户的建筑前，给他们开门的是一个堂本光一从来没见过的男性，堂本剛一见对方就亲切地称对方为“雅彦前辈”，对方见到堂本剛也是眉开眼笑地寒暄问好，倒是看到他的时候愣了几秒然后才热情地招呼他们进去。

 

两个人进入客厅时大厅里已经有不少人，主墙上粘着“生日快乐”字样的气球，房顶也同样飘满了小动物图案的气球，沙发后面的一个角落里堆着一大摞的生日礼物，透过落地窗还能看到院子里有孩子玩的滑滑梯。

 

客厅里抱着孩子的结城凛见堂本剛来了，抱着女儿走过去说：“爱莉，你看谁来了。”

 

小女孩抬头看到堂本剛就笑嘻嘻地伸手让堂本剛抱，堂本剛一手抱着孩子一手拿着礼物放到小女孩面前说：“爱莉，生日快乐，这是给你的。”

 

小女孩拿不住大盒子，旁边的结城雅彦马上接过礼物对女儿说：“一会吃完饭再拆礼物，爱莉谢谢剛尼酱没？”

 

小女孩这才看着堂本剛甜甜地说了声：“谢谢尼酱。”

 

大家都被小姑娘充满稚气的可爱模样逗得笑了起来，结城雅彦从堂本剛手上接过女儿说：“爱莉我们出去玩，让剛尼酱跟爸爸聊聊天好不好？”

 

小女孩乖乖地点点头，结城雅彦就抱着女儿去跟其他孩子玩了起来。

 

小爱莉一走，结城凛的视线才从女儿身上收回看到堂本剛身后的堂本光一，结城凛看看堂本剛又看看堂本光一半天恍然大悟般地对堂本剛说道：“诶～是他？！诶！小剛你的保密工作做的也太好了吧！”说着结城凛把手伸到堂本光一面前说：“好久不见了光一，长濑还好吗？自从他进了艺能圈都没机会联系。”

 

堂本光一伸出手回握了握说；“他还是老样子，就是整天飞来飞去的表演忙得很，我也难得见他一面。”堂本光一看着这个因为堂本剛而芥蒂了多年的人，没想到自己竟然会有平心静气跟对方聊天的一日。

 

结城凛自然猜不到堂本光一的心思，只是意外堂本剛喜欢了这么多年的人竟然会是自己认识的人，再见熟人结城凛便想到自己原来开酒吧的日子，不由得感慨起时间过得太快，曾经还是学生的他们如今都长大成人，自己更是连女儿都已经三岁。

 

三个人都是同校，聊来聊去都绕不过些学校的事，没多久结城雅彦就来叫他们吃饭。结城为女儿过生日请了不少人，主要是自己女儿幼儿园的小朋友，而孩子们年纪小所以各自的父母也都跟了来，孩子一多不免坐不住，结城家以自助的形式准备了一大桌的美食，大家就端着餐盘或是在客厅或是在院子里边聊着天边享用午餐。

 

堂本光一跟在堂本剛身后被介绍给了不少堂本剛的同事，等转了一圈下来他见堂本剛跟自己同事聊起医院的事就一个人拿着水杯在大厅里随意地逛了起来。他走到连接大厅和小客厅的过道上，墙边桌子上的照片吸引了他的注意力。照片上无疑都是这温馨的一家三口，有几张上面只有结城凛和结城雅彦，但是背景地他却觉得非常眼熟，只是一时间又想不起来是哪。

 

“是不是觉得这个阶梯很熟悉？这是我们学校礼堂的后门哟。”

 

堂本光一闻声回过头，没想到站在他身后的竟然是结城凛的伴侣结城雅彦。

 

“结城桑也是我们学校的？”被结城雅彦这么一说堂本光一就想了起来，照片里的可不就是医学院礼堂后门的阶梯吗！

 

结城雅彦笑了笑说：“是啊，说起来巧得很，这张照片还是校庆的时候拍的呢，就是你跟小剛两个人上台表演那天。”

 

堂本光一听结城雅彦这么说忍不住又看了看照片，照片上的结城凛亲吻着结城雅彦的脸颊，而从拍照的角度看上去应该就是结城雅彦给两个人的自拍。

 

“前辈和结城前辈那时候就在交往？”

 

结城雅彦点点头，“只是后来因为一些事情分开了段时间，话说回来，我也是后来才听凛说起，当初要不是小剛的话他可能也没有勇气来找我，你说世事多奇妙，校庆的时候我跟他开玩笑说小剛是自己喜欢的类型，弄得他气了好一阵子，没想到后来这两个人关系会这么好，又因为小剛的一句话我和他才会重新开始。”

 

堂本光一听到这犹豫了会问说：“前辈不会介意吗？自己的伴侣跟别人关系太好之类的。”

 

结城雅彦看了堂本光一半天似乎明白了他的意思，笑着回答说：“哈哈哈，偶尔吧，特别是凛跟我说大学的时候有一次小剛跟你吵架他还抱着人家陪他哭了很久什么的，当时我听着就很吃醋啊，还有他总是随意地去揉小剛的头发那些举动，还是我真的生过气他才改了的呢。”结城雅彦视线转到照片上继续说：“现在想想自己可能还真有些小气呢，不过因为喜欢才会在意吧，只是现在年纪大了才觉得不管他对别人态度如何，被他喜欢的心意自己还是能感觉得到，所以慢慢地也就不再过度纠结这些事了。”

 

堂本光一听完结城雅彦的话回忆了一下说：“大学我跟小剛吵架的时候结城前辈陪他哭了很久？”

 

结城雅彦说：“是啊，你那时候不是跟小剛在交往吗？校庆的时候我就觉得你们是一对了，而且凛说小剛现在交往的对象是他喜欢了很久的人，那不就是跟你吵架的时候吗？”

 

“剛是这么跟结城前辈说的？说现在交往的对象是他大学喜欢的人？”

 

结城雅彦不知道堂本光一为什么突然激动了起来，如实回答说：“倒也不是小剛亲口说的，只是凛跟小剛关系一向不错，我想他猜得也不会错吧…”

 

堂本光一明亮起来的眼神一下就暗了下去。原来一切都是结城凛的猜测啊，害得他白跟着激动了那么一下，堂本光一心想。

 

不过结城凛和堂本剛一直都只是朋友关系他倒是更加肯定了下来，心里多年的介怀不由地就消散得一点不剩。

 

才吃完午饭孩子们就泛起了困，小爱莉趴在结城凛的肩膀上就睡了过去，其他父母也都带着自家呵欠连天的孩子回了家，结城一家晚上还要带着孩子去外祖父母家，客人们吃完饭坐了坐就各自散去。

 

结城雅彦抱着女儿上二楼休息之后堂本剛跟结城凛又聊了一会就跟堂本光一一起回了家。

 

堂本剛平常上班没时间，只能在休息的时候打扫房间。两个人一回到家堂本剛就换上居家服把两个人换下的衣服和床单被套丢到洗衣机清洗，然后拿着吸尘器开始做清洁，而堂本光一则坐在沙发上玩游戏，堂本剛让他挪屁股他就挪屁股，堂本剛让他抬起脚他就抬起脚。

 

等衣服洗完晾晒好，堂本剛拿出熨斗和垫板叫道：“光一。”

 

“嗯？”堂本光一盯着屏幕玩得入迷。

 

“前两天你不是说有几件衣服皱皱的吗？快拿过来。”

 

“哦哦。”堂本光一按下暂停键，以百米冲刺的速度跑到卧室从衣柜里拿出两件衬衫，跑回客厅往堂本剛身上一扔，“谢啦！”又一屁股坐到沙发上继续玩他的游戏。

 

不一会客厅的角落就传来熨斗喷出蒸汽的声音，堂本光一扭头看过去，堂本剛背着光，把衣服抖开平放在烫衣架上，熨斗一接触衣服，蒸汽就嗤嗤地冒出来遮挡住他的脸，模糊了堂本剛的表情。

 

堂本光一按下暂停键放下手柄，走到堂本剛身后环住他的腰，下巴抵在堂本剛肩膀上说：“剛，你真好。”

 

“fufufu，烫个衣服就好了？”

 

“不是…”

 

“那哪儿好？”堂本剛停下手上的动作，微微侧过头，看着堂本光一。

 

堂本光一被他看得不好意思，移开架在堂本剛肩膀上的脑袋，“哪里都好！”

 

“fufufu…玩你的去吧，别打扰我做事。”

 

“嗯！”堂本光一侧脸在堂本剛脸上“吧唧”一口，松开环抱的手坐回电视前，思想却已经没办法像之前一样集中。

 

等堂本剛烫好衣服收拾好，坐到堂本光一身边看他打游戏。一局结束，堂本光一往堂本剛那边挪了挪，“陪我玩一盘吧？”

 

“好啊，玩什么？”

 

“赛车？”堂本光一接好另一个手柄，递给堂本剛。

 

堂本剛接过手柄，“那不许吐槽我选的车花俏！”

 

“好好好，绝对不吐槽！”堂本光一找出赛车游戏进入界面。

 

堂本光一不吐槽堂本剛选车花俏，却不停地吐槽其他：

 

“哎呀～都说不能选个这辆了，马力不够！”

“引擎！引擎！很重要！”

“外表好看又没什么用！”

“欸欸欸，你怎么故意撞我！”

“哈哈哈哈哈，不好意思，又是我赢了！”

 

“不玩了，老是你赢，没劲！”堂本剛把手柄放在茶几上，往后一靠看了看时间问：“晚上想吃什么？我去买菜。”

 

堂本光一退出赛车界面，翻着列表，选着自己想玩的游戏，

“生姜烧！正好家里还有材料也不用出去买了。”

 

“你啊…”堂本剛有点无可奈何地笑笑，“好吧，那我去做饭。”

堂本剛起身走去厨房。

 

堂本剛刚把食材切好就听见关门声，他回过头正巧看见堂本光一从玄关方向走进客厅。堂本剛看着堂本光一手里的报纸说：“你什么时候出去的？我都不知道。”

 

“啊，早上忘记拿报纸了，就出去了一会。”堂本光一拿着报纸走进厨房把手上的报纸和钥匙放在餐桌上走到堂本剛身边往料理台上看。

 

堂本剛见堂本光一放在报纸上的钥匙上挂着个兔子挂件还以为堂本光一拿了自己的钥匙出门，可多看两眼却发现虽然挂件上小兔子的款式一模一样，但堂本光一的那个明显比自己的新很多，而且小兔子的颜色也略有不同，他正想开口询问，就听堂本光一在自己身边嚷嚷说：“这个洋葱切太大了！哎哎…生姜不是这样磨的啦！我来我来，你先去吃个布丁垫垫肚子，好了叫你。”堂本光一抢过堂本剛手中的磨具，认真地磨起了生姜。

 

堂本剛没想到自己还有被赶出厨房的一天，笑嘻嘻地从冰箱里拿出前两天买的小布丁到客厅打开了电视。没多久厨房就传来了一阵香味，堂本剛起身走到厨房，正好堂本光一端着两碗生姜烧出来放到餐桌上，见堂本剛过来，递给他一双筷子，“尝尝看。”

 

堂本剛夹了块肉放进嘴里，眼睛眯成一条缝。

 

“味道怎么样？”

 

“好吃！”堂本剛又扒拉了两口饭，鼓鼓的腮帮子不停地咀嚼，“这个味道可以去开店了，等哪天我不想当医生了你也坐腻了办公室，我们去开店吧，专门卖生姜烧，fufufu…”堂本剛咽下口中的饭说到。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛吃得开心，也笑得格外开心，伸手拿掉堂本剛粘在嘴角的米粒，放到自己嘴里说：“好啊，我负责做饭，剛负责收钱，等赚到钱我们就休业去看F1，没钱了再回来开店。”

 

“fufufu，那要卖多少碗生姜烧才能赚到看F1的钱啊？”

 

“我做的生姜烧怎么好吃，一定很快就能赚到了！”

 

“那为了早点赚到看F1的钱，光一每天的工资给1000円！”

 

“3000！”

 

“1500～”

 

“2000！”

 

“好，那就2000，说定了！fufufu…”

 

两个人边吃边聊，把剩下生姜烧全都吃完，堂本剛去收拾碗筷，堂本光一则洗好了澡坐在地毯上用浴巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，等着看直播F1。

 

等堂本剛洗好碗整理好厨房，洗好草莓端到客厅，F1已经开始，堂本剛把草莓放到茶几上，也不跟堂本光一搭话，躺在沙发上看起了书。

 

堂本光一看比赛看得入迷，茶几上放着草莓他都没有反应，堂本剛见状拿起一个递到他嘴边，堂本光一低头看了一眼，张口就吃了进去。

 

堂本剛见他看得专注，时不时喂他吃一个，而看得入迷的堂本光一也只有在堂本剛递过来的时候才张张嘴，不喂他，他也不动，眼睛紧跟着直播里的赛车转动。

 

堂本剛放下书，看着堂本光一的侧脸，细长的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，下颚角优美的弧度，看着电视专注的神情就像一座雕塑一样。即使两个人每天都见面，此刻堂本剛还是忍不住心里一阵悸动。

 

堂本剛看着认真的堂本光一顿时起了玩心，拿起一颗草莓塞进他嘴里，还没等堂本光一咀嚼又连塞了两颗。

 

“唔…唔…吃不下了啦。”堂本光一扭头，对着堂本剛口齿不清地说。

 

罪魁祸首抿着嘴乐呵呵地看着他，堂本光一马上反应过来堂本剛是故意对他使坏，于是堂本光一也顾不上还在直播的F1，起身把堂本剛身上的书放到地毯上，整个人压到堂本剛身上，对准那个笑得贼兮兮的富士山小嘴贴了上去，用舌头顶出一颗草莓送入堂本剛口中，又逞着堂本剛张嘴的功夫，咬开自己嘴里的两个草莓，草莓汁顺势灌入堂本剛口中，堂本剛来不及咽下，鲜红的汁水沿着嘴角流出，眼见滑过脸颊就要滴到沙发上，堂本光一依依不舍地离开那张满是草莓味的小嘴，伸出舌头把他脸上的草莓汁舔了个干净。

 

“你属狗的啊？”堂本剛抹抹自己黏糊糊的脸。

 

“嘿嘿嘿…好吃吗？”堂本光一笑嘻嘻地问到。

 

“嗯…甜…”

 

堂本光一闻言拿起一颗草莓含在唇边送了过去，堂本剛搂住他的脖子，对准那颗草莓咬走一半，含在口中，继续亲吻堂本光一。

 

两人厮磨片刻，堂本剛突然开口：“光一，你的F1好像结束了。”

 

堂本光一转头看向电视，果然直播已经结束，电视里正播放着广告。

 

“啊！都是你色诱我！”说着堂本光一低头就在堂本剛脖子上咬了一口。

 

堂本剛被堂本光一的头发扎得脸上痒痒，摸摸脸笑着说：“fufufu…光一对喜欢的东西还真是始终如一呢，生姜烧、可乐、F1，都不会腻的吗？”

 

堂本光一又在堂本剛鼻尖上亲了亲，“那当然，对人就更是了。”

 

堂本剛看着堂本光一没说话，过了半响拍拍压在他身上的人说：“起来，我要去洗澡了，F1早给你设置了录制，你去看吧。”

 

堂本光一在堂本剛唇上一啄，“我的剛怎么这么贤惠呢！”说完翻身站起，拽着堂本剛的手拉他起身。

 

堂本剛洗完澡回到卧室堂本光一已经坐在床上看文件，堂本剛掀开被子坐到堂本光一身边，拿起床头柜上的书却没心思看，他微微侧头看了看堂本光一眼睛又移回书上问：“光一就看完了F1？”

 

堂本光一拉着堂本剛放在被子外的手眼睛却看着文件说：“没，突然想起来要把这点资料看完，反正录好了明天再看也一样。”

 

堂本剛反手跟堂本光一牵在一起又唤了声：“光一。”

 

“嗯？”堂本光一仍旧是看着文件。

 

堂本剛也不看身边的人，盯着自己的书说：“明天是我这个月发情期的最后一天，我今天上午去科里已经交代好了明天的工作，然后…嗯…我今晚没吃抑制剂。”

 

堂本光一没细想堂本剛的话，顺口就问：“怎么了？药吃完了吗？那我现在出去给你买吧？”说着堂本光一就把文件放到床头柜上准备下床。

 

堂本剛急忙拉住堂本光一说：“不是啦，就是不想吃抑制剂了。”然后看着一脸疑惑的堂本光一继续道：“光一以后要是不想…不想戴套的话也可以不戴哦。”

 

堂本光一问：“那别人不都知道了吗？”

 

堂本剛瞥了一眼堂本光一，娇嗔道：“你是不是傻呀，我今天不都把你介绍给我的朋友和同事了吗…”

 

堂本光一一听这才明白过来堂本剛带自己去结城凛家的用意，问道：“你的意思是之前的约定都取消了？我也可以告诉别人我们的关系了？”

 

堂本剛点点头，堂本光一又问：“那成结呢？”

 

堂本剛脸一红问：“你想吗？”

 

“当然了，哪有Alpha不想成结自己的Omega的。”堂本光一想都不想就回答道。

 

堂本剛坐直了身体看着堂本光一说：“光一，我愿意被你成结，但是…万一有一天你有别人了我会毫不犹豫地去做标记消除手术，也绝不会让自己死在手术台上，所以不管是跟我成结还是以后你想成结别人都希望你考虑清楚。”

 

堂本光一把堂本剛搂进怀里，“我知道我在商学院的时候胡闹了几年，所以口头上的保证也不会让你有任何的安全感，但是我会用行动做给你看，除了你我不会再有其他人，不管是Omega还是beta。”

 

堂本剛把头靠在堂本光一的肩膀上不说话，堂本光一确实了解他，可是他现在却选择相信堂本光一，“还有…我今年就要毕业了，成结固然不会对生活有什么影响，但是我不想在毕业前要孩子行吗？”

 

“都听你的，你什么时候想要了我们再要。”堂本光一顿了顿又问：“不过我能问问你什么时候愿意跟我结婚吗？”

 

堂本剛把头埋进堂本光一的颈肩处说：“你不跟我求婚我怎么跟你结婚啊？难道你要我跟你求婚？而且…有件事我想了很久，还是想问问你。”

 

一连串的惊喜让堂本光一开心得想都不想马上回说：“什么事？你说。”

 

堂本剛依旧伏在堂本光一肩上，支吾了半天才问说：“光一，你是不是有点喜欢我？”

 

堂本光一没想到堂本剛要问的是这个，把人紧紧地搂在怀里念叨了一句：“有点？。”说着堂本光一侧头在堂本剛耳垂亲了亲说：“这里一点。”又扶起堂本剛在堂本剛的额头上亲了亲，“这里一点。”接着在堂本剛的鼻尖、脸颊，嘴唇上都轻轻一吻说：“这些一点一点加起来可是非常非常的喜欢。”

 

堂本剛心里欢喜却又有些不可置信地看着堂本光一问：“你不是想跟我“玩玩”，是真的喜欢我？”

 

“当然了，我们在一起这么久你觉得我只是在跟你玩玩吗？”

 

“可是那个时候你说要跟我玩玩…”

 

堂本光一想了想才恍然大悟般地又把堂本剛搂进怀里说：“傻瓜，那句话你就记了这么久？那时我是一时生气又没有别的办法才那样说的，要是当时我跟你说我喜欢你要跟你在一起的话你会相信然后跟我在一起吗？”堂本光一轻轻地扶着堂本剛的背脊，认真地说：“剛，我喜欢你，从很早以前就已经喜欢你了从来都没想过只是跟你玩玩。在跟你求婚之前，现在请求你以结婚为前提跟我正式交往，你愿意吗？”

 

堂本剛环着堂本光一的腰点点头，“我愿意，光一。”说着堂本剛抬头看着堂本光一说：“我也喜欢你。”

 

堂本光一开心得把堂本剛扑倒在床上，堂本剛露出半边雪白的肩膀让堂本光一忍不住亲了亲问说：“那我能在你这次发情期跟你成结吗？”

 

堂本剛含羞着点点头，堂本光一得到堂本剛的同意，捧着堂本剛的脸颊就亲了下去。

 

堂本剛一休完Omega定休开始上班，那天在结城凛女儿生日聚会上见过堂本光一的同事都跑到堂本剛面前直夸他的Alpha像明星一样好看，又问两个人什么时候结婚什么的，把堂本剛问得再也不想把堂本光一带出去“招摇”。

 

下午下班前堂本剛“招摇”的伴侣打来电话说来接他下班，堂本剛一下就忘了被同事追问的窘迫，一到点就换好衣服准备到医院门口等堂本光一来接。

 

堂本剛满心欢喜地走出住院部大楼往医院大门口走，经过小花园的时候却被一个声音叫住，他往声音传来的方向看，没想到竟是左手左脚都打着石膏坐在轮椅上的小川亮。

 

小川亮见堂本剛向他看来便让推着他的护士把他推到堂本剛身边，然后对护士说：“椎名桑，我突然觉得有些冷，能麻烦你回去帮我拿件外套吗？”

 

护士听吩咐应了下来，又对堂本剛点点头才转身往住院部里走。

 

小川亮支走了照顾自己的护士，对堂本剛笑笑说：“恭喜你了剛前辈，终于跟光一前辈修成正果。”

 

堂本剛知道小川亮是闻到自己身上因为成结留下来属于堂本光一的味道才会这么说，淡淡地回了句：“谢谢。”

 

“真是不枉费光一前辈惦记了你这么多年，谁想插足都插足不进去似的，真是让人羡慕啊。”

 

堂本剛一直对这个人没有什么好感，现在被对方叫住又说了些意义不明的话，不由自主就板起脸问说：“你把我叫住就是想说这个？”

 

小川亮见堂本剛面露不悦也不在意回答说：“今天有位康复科的医生来我病房说是受人所托来看看我受伤的情况然后制定康复方案，那位医生还说虽然我的伤情虽然比较严重，但是结合现在的治疗搭配早期康复能有效减少落下后遗症的可能性，让我尽早配合治疗什么的，我想了半天除了你好像也不会有谁为了我能找到这个医院最好的康复师来指导我的康复治疗。”小川亮顿了顿又说：“大学的时候我跟你说光一前辈跟我上床的事其实是骗你的，我跟光一前辈什么都没发生过，他喜欢的一直是你。”

 

小川亮说完见堂本剛表情并没有多大变化，接着说：“当然，剛前辈现在跟光一前辈关系这么好，自然已经不在意这些事了对吗？”

 

堂本剛听了小川亮的话心里的震动不可谓不大，只是太过于意外以至于一时脑子里还来不及做出任何反应，等意识到自己那年跟堂本光一错过只是因为一个无聊的谎言他才开口说道：“我拜托康复科的前辈帮你做康复并不是为了你，只是不想光一因为广告合约的事为难，所以你为了感谢我告诉我的这些事实我也不会觉得感动，且不说是你骗我在先，我跟他在一起之后就已经放下了过去的那些事，他胡乱的玩了几年，伴侣不是你也有别人，我不可能一个个去计较。而我现在更不会再去纠结过去的事，因为我知道他今后除了我不会再有其他人。”

 

堂本剛的气势让小川亮愣了愣，他现在终于明白不是堂本光一让其他人都插入不进他和堂本剛之间，而是这两个人对彼此抱有的感情让第三者无法立足。想明白的小川亮笑了笑，“前辈别误会，我也不是因为感谢你才跟你解释之前的那些事，我只不过是不喜欢欠别人人情而已。”说完小川亮收起笑容，不等照顾他的护士回来便自己单手操作着轮椅往住院部里走。

 

堂本剛看着小川亮的背影，想到对方说堂本光一一直喜欢的是自己，脑子里不自觉地就冒出堂本光一手机上看到自己的照片和钥匙扣的事，而且堂本光一自己也好像说他很早就喜欢上了自己？当时他因为被堂本光一表白而开心得没多想，现在想起来他是该好好问问堂本光一长濑智也说的那个他喜欢了很久的人到底是谁。

 

想到堂本光一此时正在等着自己，堂本剛的心里就满是暖意，他也不再理会已经走远的小川亮，转身往医院外走去。


End file.
